Soul-Mates Version 1 Harry X Felicia
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: (Idea from a fanfic I read on here and loved) Soulmates are born with their other half's name on their back. So naturally Felicia and Harry are drawn to each other.
1. Chapter 1- Board Meeting

_**Italic is Felicia, and bold is Harry. I got this idea from a story I read earlier the other day I think it was already. It was about soulmates and having the name of their soulmate on their back since they were born.**_

**I'm sitting comfortably at the head of the table, surrounded by stuffy old men who only want my father's company when I see one person who sticks out. A beautiful raven haired girl at the end of the table, her pen poised and ready to take notes on the meeting. She doesn't seem to notice my eyes on her at first, but then she moves and our eyes meet.**

_I'm sitting at the end chair, feeling like I'm blending into the background. I mean, that's what I'm supposed to do anyways, doesn't mean I have to like it. As Mr. Norman Osborn's assistant it's been my duty to do whatever he requires, and at the end it was taking strict, organized, and fact filled notes on all of the board meetings. It was rather boring, but my job paid well and I've become friends of sort with Mr. Osborn. Although that is the last name engraved delicately by my spine, I didn't take the job for that reason. I don't know his son's name, but he is going to be my new boss since Mr. Osborn passed. He'd tell me all sorts of things about his son, he'd praise him one day and scorn him the next and I could never help but feel he'd hand picked me for a specific reason, and maybe that reason had something to do with the name on my back. _

_ Suddenly I feel like I'm being watched by at least a dozen eyes, so cautiously I peek through my hair before raising my chin and meeting the board's questioning eyes, and... his. A man, who I guess to be no older than myself, is sitting at the head of the table where Mr. Osborn always sat before his illness progressed further. He is studying me, his gaze is intense and I hold my ground as I examine him as well. He is well dressed, his hair is a light brown and his eyes. Oh his eyes, they are a deep piercing blue and they do indeed pierce my very soul. Like he is reading my mind. and I feel my ability to say a single coherent sentence is slipping the more I look at him. And then he does something I'm not sure I'm quite expecting. _

** "Hi." I say, looking her over. She seems almost startled that I even acknowledged her, but she is too beautiful not too. Out of the recess of my memories I suddenly remember most of the times my father was civil and almost caring towards me he was always describing his assistant to me. For some reason he wanted me to see her, to meet her, and to bond with her. I never understood it, but now I think I do. I think it's her.**

** "You were his assistant, weren't you?" I ask, hoping against all odds that she says yes.**

_"Mmmm." I sort of hum an answer, as I don't really trust my words yet. And I add a small nod to help get my answer across. _

**"What's your name?" the question slips out before I can help it, and I catch myself by surprise. I normally don't bother to ask people for their names, I never need to know. Everybody always wants my families' money and don't care about me. But this time I am genuinely curious.**

_I pause for the smallest second before responding somehow without tripping over simply saying my own name. "Felicia." I basically breath my name out, but still managed to keep my voice confident. And he looks surprised for a second before he smirks, he looks pleased for some reason._

**"Felicia." The name slides off my tongue with ease, as if it something I'd known forever. I really had, for it was the same name gently, delicately written on my back. Now my only hope is that she shares the same last name.**

** "Everybody at this table works for Felicia because Felicia works for me." I make the decision in a split second, knowing I'd see more of her for it. She was my assistant now and getting to see her more seems like a great gift.**

** "Any questions?" I ask as I move up to my feet, moving my arms out wide. I know full well none of them were brave enough to do anything yet.**

_As he concluded the meeting I almost couldn't believe he'd put them all under me. That I was his assistant now._

_ Pulling myself up I waited by my chair for the board to leave. As I waited I attempted to discretely check out Mr. Osborn's son. He seemed to be watching me and the second the last board member was at the door I turned to fully face him._

_ "Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Osborn?" formalities are everything is big business._

**"Please, call me Harry. Mr. Osborn, that's much too formal." I move towards her until I'm only an arms length away. She's much more beautiful up close and her green eyes are piercing and seem to hold many secrets and I think I look forward to making them talk. To find out all about her.**

_"Harry." I repeat, my voice small. I think he can see how nervous I've become all the sudden with the sudden knowledge of his full name._

_ "You're Harry." I feel like one of those wind up toys that goes through the same motions over and over. Somehow I've moved even closer to him and he smells wonderful. Like the home I never had but always wanted. _

**She repeats my name and moves toward me and I am stunned into silence for a second as I feel like my suspicions must be true. She was my Felicia.**

** "Felicia. Felicia Hardy." my voice is soft when I say her name, and her eyes light up a little. Gently I lift my slightly shaking hand to trace her cheek. I can tell she sees my hand shake and I tense up as I begin to drop my hand.**

_Quickly I move to hold his hand at my cheek, I don't want him to let stop. It feels wonderful, his touch. _

_ "It's genetic isn't it?" I whisper softly, feeling like I already know the answer after seeing how his hand was shaking. Just like Norman Osborn's did._

**I look at her, my heart suddenly heavy. "Yeah." Eventually I would leave her, I would die and she'd be alone. **

_I could see it in his eyes, he was thinking about how with this disease he'd die if a cure wasn't found. I couldn't let that happen when I've only just found him_

_ "I promise you, I'll do everything I can to help you Harry." I reach out to place my other palm to his cheek, relishing the contact. There is no way Felicia Hardy is going down without a fight._


	2. Chapter 2- Promises

_ A few weeks later and I'm no closer to finding a cure for Harry than before. I'm testing everything I can think of as a reacting agent to stabilize and begin to help him heal. _

_ Sighing in frustration I pushed away from my chair and went to get some coffee from the craft on the nearby counter. Waiting for it to cool was going to slow so I picked it up and began sipping on it as much as I could stand. The scalding coffee burned my mouth, but I needed the caffeine. I was exhausted._

_ I set down the mug and went to examine the machine and see what the results of my latest test yielded. As I peered into the microscope I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a chin rested on my shoulder and I jumped in surprise._

** "Harry!' Felicia squealed, jumping in surprise. Laughing I released her enough to turn around to face me and she playfully smacked my chest. "You scared me." Laughing some more I pulled her in for a kiss.**

** Letting go I gazed into her bright eyes full of love. I wished I could just be here forever, but I know she's getting frustrated. I mean my they never found a cure for my dad.**

_I see the helpless look in his eyes, he feels terrible for how much energy I put into this._

_ "Harry," I cup his face gently in my hands, "I'm not giving up on you. I'm not giving up on this. I'm going to work as hard as I can so I can help you. I'm not stopping until I do. I love you." Stroking his cheeks with my thumbs I leaned back in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm not giving up Harry." I repeat seeing the look in his eyes that says he's already given up._

**I can't believe how amazing she is, that she doesn't want to give up on me when I'm a lost cause. I'm about to tell her that she doesn't have to bother, but with the fierce look in her eyes I can't bring myself to.**

** We stand there for a few minutes just holding each other before my hands start shaking again. I sigh, hoping that if she does manage to do it, to find a cure, that it'd be soon.**

** "I love you Felicia Hardy."**


	3. Chapter 3- Menken's Plan

**"Harry?"**

** I really don't want her to see me like this, I'm beginning to spiral. My disease is progressing faster than I'd care to admit to my beautiful brown eyes soul-mate.**

_"Spiders?" I feel confused for a moment before I remembered. The genetically altered spiders that they destroyed to help renew investor confidence._

_ "Harry. The spiders. I heard Menken telling one of our guards that they kept the venom."_

_ "What?" his voice was small. "That way they could comply with lawsuits but keep the venom in case the data ever became useful." I explain as I move towards him. In an attempt to comfort him I lay my hand gently on his arm. "It's somewhere in the building called 'special projects', but I haven't been able to find out where that is."_

**"Why didn't you tell me before?" I feel confused and hurt before remembering she didn't know that I'd wanted the spiders in the first place. Although she knew I wanted Spider-Man's blood, but I don't think she knew where his powers came from.**

** "I didn't know it was relevant. I'm sorry Harry, I would have told you if I'd known you wanted to find them." she looks down a frown pulling on her lips, clearly disappointed in herself.**

** "It's alright 'Licia, You didn't know about it. I think the spiders are the key to helping me."**

** "You think so?" "I'm sure of it." she nods, "I'll do my best to help you find it."**

_All of the sudden my beeper goes off, telling me I had to go attend to the board. Making sure everything was going smoothly and all._

_ "I have to go Harry." I sigh not really wanting to leave him alone right now. He looks a little worse for the wear, like he might go looking immediately after my departure. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid while I'm gone?" I already know the answer, but I don't think he'll keep it. I just feel like I need him to say it._

_ He laughs, "Do I ever do anything stupid Felicia?" I smile, happy to hear that, "Okay Harry. I'll see you soon." I lean in and kiss his cheek before turning and walking to the door. When I'm there I turn to look over my shoulder "I love you Harry." I feel like I need to remind him, just to help keep him from doing anything stupid._

_ "I love you too Felicia." Smiling I turn and head for the board room._

_ The second I sat down I noticed something was up. The board looked sterner than usual, and they were giving each other looks. Looks that suggested they had a plan in store, and I think I have an idea of what it is as soon as I see Menken waltz through the door. Late, and dressed much fancier than usual. He looked like he was the boss, which he wasn't. That was Harry. I sank back into my seat and tried to put on a comfortable face, like I wasn't bothered by anything. Like I was oblivious to the looks and apparent plans._

_ "So, let's get started!" he laughed and plopped himself down into Harry's seat and I almost flinched. "Now's the time." He said, grinning like a cheshire cat, "To kick out the kid. The plan is to send him to Ravencroft, framing him for covering up the death of that electrician Max. Any questions?" when nobody responded he went on, "Good. Then we shall bring Ravencroft guards by tomorrow morning before the press conference." _

_ After he made his big announcement he continued on like nothing had happened, like it was business as usual. I made it look like I hadn't heard while he was talking by digging through my purse quietly. I made so little noise, no-one even spared me a glance. After the meeting came to a close, I acted as normal. I gathered my things and was as usual the last to reach the door. Quickly as soon as I was out of their site I ran as fast as my stiletto heels would carry me up to Harry's office and burst into the room._

**"Harry!" I look up startled to see Felicia burst through the door, obviously distressed. "What's wrong Felicia?" I get up slowly to see her, my disease making me shaky. But she is up in front of me holding my face gently in her soft hands so fast, it really doesn't matter how slow I am getting.**

** "Harry, Menken wants to kick you out. He's planning on sending you to Ravencroft! He's going to frame you for him covering up the death of an employee." she's frantic, trying to make sure she gets everything out. **

** "What? Menken? Why would he do that?" **

** "I think he wants to run the company, he wants it all for himself."**

** "Calm down, I doubt he'll go through with it. I'm sure he wasn't serious." I try to calm her down, her breathing finally beginning to even out.**

_"Harry-" He cuts me off, "I'm serious Felicia, I'm sure everything will be fine. Don't worry yourself too much." He rubs his hands up and down my arms soothingly before massaging my shoulders slightly. "Felicia." He says sternly, seeing I didn't want to relax about this so easily. _

_ He lifts my chin and forces me to look him in the eyes, "Relax. Please." He pleads with me, and I melt. I can't say no to him. I don't think I'll ever be able to._

_ I sigh, "Alright Harry, I'll leave it be. But I'm coming in early to watch out for you tomorrow. Got it?" I didn't want to completely give up and I thought this was a decent compromise._

_ "Okay okay, just don't strain yourself." He sighs, agreeing to my demand as I have to his._


	4. Chapter 4- The Next Morning

_I looked up from my research the next morning, the events of yesterday still lingering in my mind. I was running out of options and if Menken really did go through with his plan he'd be on his was with Ravencroft guards soon. _

_ SHhwiiirrr. My head snapped up, and my eyes directly went to the fax machine off to the side closer to Harry's office than I was. Quickly I darted up and over, snatching up the paper and reading it as fast as I could._

_ My breath caught in my throat, a seemingly last ditch effort and it worked. It worked! I had to tell Harry, that it worked! It cured his blood sample, so it should work on him too._

_ Looking up, a smile tugging on my lips, I saw Menken and the guards walking through the rows of other Oscorp employees who were on this level and my smile immediately faded. Moving quickly I tucked the paper into a safe pocket and went to meet them in front of Harry's office doors. _

_ "You can't go in there . Harry doesn't wish to be disturbed at the moment." Most people would listen to me when I told them things like that. But he had the nerve to keep walking after a small laugh and basically pushed me through the doors despite my protests._

**"You can't go in there. Harry doesn't wish to be disturbed." I hear Felicia protest and look up to see Menken and.. guards who look to be from Ravencroft basically pushing my Felicia backwards into my office.**

** "Hey now, what's going on?" I ask as I get up from my desk and move next to Felicia, my hand resting on her back.**

** "You're being locked out Harry. "**

_ "You can't do that!" Harry laughed, I could tell he was worried. This is exactly what I told him would happen._

_ "Well, once the public finds out that __you__ covered up that accident with the eels, they'll want you out. And I'll be in charge of Oscorp, not you. I the great citizen, who found out about the cover up, and called Ravencroft about the respectable Harry Osborn. After all it'd be a disgrace for and Osborn to be in prison." He laughed and the guards started forward again._

**When the guards moved from behind Menken they started towards us, and Felicia stood her ground next to me. **

** "That's a lie! You can't do this!" **

** "I can and I am pretty little lady, and if you can't let us do our job then we'll have to send you somewhere as well. That'd be too bad, I really liked your pretty face, not a half bad assistant either." **

** I glared at him, the way he was eyeing her was really getting to me.**

** "It's better if you come willingly boy. Though I wouldn't mind them roughing you up a little" The guards were so much bigger than me, but I don't want Felicia in the middle of a fight. I felt my disease act up more again only a short while ago, right before they came in, so I am too weak to take them right now. So I made a split second decision.**

**"It's okay Felicia. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." I whisper to her, "Keep an eye on Oscorp for me." before I quickly kissed her before they could take me away. **

** She wrapped her arms around me tightly and I felt her press something into my pocket. Then they grabbed my arms forcing me to pull away from her I saw the tears in her eyes. "Be careful Harry." she whispered in my ear as we were separated. I tried to just get them to let go of my arms, but they weren't having any of that.**

_After the guards left with Harry Menken sauntered towards me laughing._

_ "So that's why you're so loyal to Harry, eh?" I felt my cheeks heat up, but I wasn't backing down and I wasn't about to reveal that we were soul-mates. I don't think anyone but Harry's father Norman knew guessing from the way he was always telling me, both good and bad, things about Harry. That seemed to be his favorite topic._

_ He reached out and grabbed my face roughly. "Come now Hardy, I'm your new boss. How bout a congratulatory kiss." he didn't sound like he was asking and I really didn't want to go anywhere near anyone but my Harry. I tried to pull myself out of his bone-breaking grip on my face but he laughs and tries to put his slimeball lips on him but I keep struggling unsuccessfully and he kisses me. It' s nothing like Harry's soft, sweet, bold kisses. This is slimy, rushed, and disgusting. I pushed as hard as I could to get him off of me, letting out a strangled cry for some kind of help. After a few minutes of pushed and enduring this torture, he finally released me and I breathed in relief._

_ "I can see why he likes you, you've got quite a kissable mouth." He seems pleased with himself and I shudder, not wanting to stay here with his wandering eyes. I hope I can stay as far away from him, not only for the fact that he forced a kiss on me, but his wandering hands. _

_ Quickly I move away from him and make a dash for the door and he laughs at my hurry. "Don't forget to wear something pretty tomorrow." His laugh followed me out the office door and I snatched my bag and things up from my desk before rushing out of Oscorp. I couldn't stay the rest of the day, not when I felt so filthy. I hate Menken, deeply. He hurt my Harry and I wasn't going to let him sit and rot away in that awful Ravencroft Asylumn. _


	5. Chapter 5- Locating Special Projects

_After I left Oscorp, on the pretense of it being my lunch hour, I made it back to my apartment to draw some blood for Harry. If this was the only thing that could help him I wanted to make sure he had some even if something were to happen to me._

_ After I drew what I thought to be enough blood I packaged it up safely so I could bring some with me just in case I had a way to get it to Harry. The rest I would hide in a safe place here._

_ Looking at my wristwatch I noticed I had just enough time to get back to Oscorp so they shouldn't be suspicious of my loyalties and such. Quickly packing my bag back up with much care due to the case with vials of my blood for Harry I left immediately._

_ With a sigh I sat back down at my desk and began to write up all my reports and work on all my assignments as Harry's assistant. I would not accept Menken as my boss, not as long as I have Harry. At the end of the workday Menken came back out of his office and his hand lingered by my shoulder, just barely running his finger along it and I shuddered ever so slightly and pretended not to notice by continuing to work. This became a routine, he was always trying to chat me up and flirt, but I always do my best to find some excuse to leave his presence. But one day I was suddenly not so lucky, he was not about to take no for an answer and he told me to I had to meet him up by his offices later today._

_ As I was peeking around one of the other board directors lead me straight to the spider venom by accident. I pretended I had no idea where we were when we 'found' the area. "Miss Hardy," He grabbed my arm as I went to step out of the elevator, "We must be getting out of here. We must not have the clearance to know about it." he seemed awful nervous to me._

_ "You're on the board, and I am Mr. Osborn's personal assistant. Trust me, we have all the clearance we need to poke around and figure out what this place is." I pulled my arm away with ease and he followed me around as I looked at the expansive cases. They all had some sort of object, many large, in them. What they were for I could only guess. I walked up to one that had a small container placed in it and when I clicked the small box open the vials of green venom were revealed. I picked up the smallest one, only a few milliliters big, "The spider venom." I breathed. Finally I found what Harry wanted. The venom. _

_ The board member reached out as if he wanted to see, and took it from my loose grip easily. But then he did something I wasn't expecting he jammed a needle with a purple liquid that had been in one of the other boxes in this case right into my neck. I felt myself begin to fall, to loose consciousness and he caught me before I fell. _

_ "I'm sorry Ms. Hardy. You gave me no choice, if you would have left when I suggested you'd have been just fine." He looked regretful and I couldn't help but want to forgive him, but I'd have to find more facts first. _

_ "What did you do to me?" I gasp out, every word painful. He shrugged, "I don't know." I couldn't hold on to consciousness much longer and blacked out just moments later._


	6. Chapter 6- Goblin

_Slowly I woke up, the my black spotty vision going away ever so slowly. Much too slowly for my liking. Groaning I pushed myself up into a sitting position and saw that the board member was gone. Nowhere to be found, rising I found myself much steadier on my feet than I thought I'd be. Reaching out I picked up the small tube that had contained the purple liquid of some sort and grabbed one of the small ones filled with the bright green spider venom. After I'd collected what I'd came down here for I hurried to get out, as I snuck my way up to my office I noticed something seemed off. I could hear what nearly everyone in the room and maybe a few rooms away was saying. _

_ After I was securely at my desk I heard Menken with the board member, I was always forgetting this ones name. He was rarely present and that's why I couldn't seem to remember his name. They were talking about Harry, and that's when the phone rang. I had ducked under my desk, feeling like something was off, like something bad was going to happen soon. It was one of the safest places for me, besides away from Oscorp but I'd promised Harry I'd try and look out for his company._

**I can't believe how long it took me to get out of here, even with Felicia trying as well. I know, she was constantly sending me secret messages, she was really good at that somehow. I'd have to make a mental note to ask about it later. It was only about a day or two but it felt like forever, it was dreadful in here. At least I found Max, er, Electro and he would help me get to Oscorp in exchange he'd be free to go get Spider-Man. **

** Walking through the halls of Oscorp we approached my office and I walked in, feeling confident and powerful. After Electro helped me gain control of the situation I took Menken at gunpoint down to where he showed me Special Projects was to find the spider venom. As soon as we got there I made him load up a needle and inject me in the arm. **

** Soon it started to burn and I felt like the fire was consuming me. Screaming in agony I dropped to the ground. Out of the corners of my eyes I saw it, the suit. It was designed to cure aliments, or at least keep you up and moving when you couldn't do much. Surely that would help with this immense pain. Every move I made was full of pain but I urged myself to go on and get to the suit.**

** After I finally crawled all the way to the suit and was outfitted in it I felt the voice come back. It was a bone chilling voice that was urging me to go and kill Menken, and everyone else like him and Spider-Man who'd ever let me down. **

_I was so confused as to what had happened because I couldn't stay awake under the desk yet, I had been feeling woozy and passed out. I felt fine now and woke up just in time to hear the alarms telling all employees to evacuate. _

_ Carefully I crawled out from under the desk and made my way following my fellow Oscorp employees toward the doors. I however was calmer than most as I made my way through the rubble that was not Oscorp._

_ I was almost to the doors when I felt the need to turn around and when I looked at the glass wall I saw something descending from the sky and moved to get a closer look at what it could be. As it reached the point where it was out of the fog enough to be visible I was shocked, "Harry?" I called trying to get the attention of my soul-mate. He was covered in some sort of green rash and looked in pain but only slightly._

**As I went lower to the ground to see who else was here in the building yet after killing Menken I see someone stop and turn but I can't see her clearly. The goblin has a strong hold and holds most of the control over my body but is shocked enough that I have the control to shout back after I hear her voice call my name**

** "Harry?" with a start I realized it was my Felicia. "Go!" I yell angrily, after she pauses and I can see she doesn't really want to, "Get out of here!" Relenting she turns and goes to leave the building, I breath a sigh of relief that she listened to what I was telling her to do.**

** 'So you fancy the girl eh?' came the goblins voice, 'Well now that just won't due. She'll have to go next.' it cackles and I scream at it to leave her alone. 'Soul-mates only hold you back, you don't need her. Not when you have me!' it's voice echo's in my head and anger seeps in that this thing would dare threaten my soul-mate. **

** But then we take off, to go find and kill Spider-Man once and for all. As we arrive at the plant I see Gwen Stacy and she's talking to him. And suddenly it clicks when he calls her name.**

** "Peter." I hiss, "When you said Spider-Man said no, you meant you said no!" He tries to backpedal and tell me that he thought, still thinks, that it would kill me and he really does want to help me. A part of me really want to believe it, but the goblin thinks it nothing but lies spewing from his mouth. "You took away my chance, something I had put my hope it. Now I'm going to take away yours!" The goblin makes the decision for me and we take her up into the clock tower while fighting off Peter.**


	7. Chapter 7- A Cure

_After seeing Harry like that I hurried to get my suit. I had a special suit made up for me when I had been a cat burglar. It was the trade I grew up in, and everything my father knows he taught me. He had wanted a son to teach the trade to, as the Hardy family tending to keep the women oblivious like my mother, but he chose to instead use me to his advantage. I could go places they couldn't, do things they couldn't always do and right now I needed to suit up and go after Harry. He might do something he's going to regret and I just want to make sure he's alright. _

_ After donning my disguise I hurried to follow, somehow I feel more catlike. I laugh softly, it's quite fitting for a 'cat' burglar. As I jump to another roof I misjudge the distance by a hair and suddenly I've got claws that help me from falling. I gawk at my hands for a second before shrugging it off, after all I don't know what was in that serum._

_ Quickly I use my newly acquired catlike senses to find my soul-mate. Trusting my instincts I find myself at a power grid. My new hearing allows me to tell that there are people fighting here. In a rush I sneak in and see Harry is battling Spider-Man and that nice girl Gwen is dangling by one of the spider's webs. Being careful as to not be seen I took a rope that was secure and I swung across, grabbing her gently as I swung. _

_ "Who are you?" she doesn't seem frightened of me, as she does of Harry. This girl is one of my best friends so I reach up and take off my thin mask to reveal my face. "It's me Gwen, it's Felicia." I whisper to her. _

_ "What are you doing here? You have to get out of here!" she doesn't yet realize why I'm here. "I can't." I insist._

_ "What why? It's not safe."_

_ "It's not safe for you either, but we're here for the same reason." I say looking at her with soft eyes, and jerk my head in the boy's direction. "Our soul-mates." the last part I barely breath out, as we'd never shared our names before. It's a personal thing, it's private and you don't go around blabbing your name unless you're one of those rotten popular girls who are mean to everyone for some reason. I still don't understand them._

_ "He's you- Harry's your-" she doesn't seem to be able to finish, "And Peter's yours." I reply, finally understanding why she always seemed so embarrassed when she spoke of him. She was always blushing._

_ "I'll be back, I need to calm Harry down. I can get up there, but I don't know about you. Please stay away from the edge." my tone is serious._

_ She sighs but agrees, there's not much she can do._

_ Stealthily I jump up and move from gear to gear and am close to them now. _

_ "Harry!" I call and jump to the closest gear to him. _

__**I turn, able to take some control once more to see a woman with pure white hair in a skin tight bodysuit jump onto the closest gear. After a second I realize it's Felicia. She's here for me. "Harry, please calm down. I can help you." This confuses me, what can she possibly do to help me. She already attempted with the venom, but there's nothing else to find. Nothing else that could possibly cure me.**

** "The note Harry." she calls seeing my confusion, "The lab results in your pocket." I reach into the pocket that I could still access and pulled out a folded sheet of paper and gently unfolded it. Peter was off to the side looking confused but left down to where Gwen was hiding I think. **

** Looking over the lab results my confusion grew. "What is this? This thing that worked?" I feel hope bubble up inside, as she replies. **

** "My blood Harry, it was my blood. " I watch as she takes out a vial of blood and hands it to me. Carefully I insert it into a compartment that is used to inject medicine or other things like it. Slowly I feel her blood enter my system and even slower I start to feel the goblin begin to recede, let me take control, and the shaking ebb away. "Heh." I let out a relived laugh, and then in a swift movement she's in my arms again and I feel invincible.**


	8. Chapter 8- Bandage

_ After the antidote made of my blood took effect I'd been able to coax him to come to my apartment so I could fix him up and patch his wounds. He was hesitant, but I can be very persuasive when I want to._

_ I got him to take off his robotic suit and hid my cringe when I saw the horrible rash-like splotches all over his body. Apparently I didn't hide my worry for him and his well being enough because he gave me a look that, "I'm fine Felicia, and getting better every second thanks to you." He reached out, his hand no longer shaking and caressed my cheek to reassure me and I can't help but smile softly._

_ Carefully I tugged his arm where he didn't have any injury and pulled him with me into the lavish bathroom and had him sit on the edge of the tub so I could dress his wounds properly._

**Ever so carefully Felicia dresses the wounds marking up almost every inch of my skin. I watched her, my gaze never leaving her as her hands moved quickly with precision. It didn't seem to bother her so much to see such wounds, though I knew it at least bothered her to see them on me. **

** As she wrapped up the last of my injuries she stopped and I reached out to her and stopped her from moving away. "I love you Felicia." I whisper, only for her to hear. I reach up to the base of her neck and pull her in close as I whispered how much I love her before gently pressing my lips to hers. **

_As Harry pulled me close and pressed his lips softly to mine I melted into him, and did my best to not lean too roughly into him. He was still injured after all._

_ He removed his lips from my and kissed along my jaw and neck. "MMMHHhh" I hummed in contentment, wishing things like this could last forever._

**I smiled into her neck when she hummed her appreciation for the kisses I was planting on her neck and along her jaw. I slowly make my way kissing back up to her lips once more, laughing at the way she eagerly leaned to kiss me as soon as my lips were next to hers, hovering less than an inch away for a fraction of a second before I'd leaned in to kiss her.**

** "Tease." she murmured as she went around kissing my neck this time, taking her time as she kissed her way around and finally made her way up to nibble on my earlobe softly. **

_He pulled me close as I kissed his neck and jaw, before I'd made my way up to nibble his earlobe. I giggled as he suddenly lifted me up in his arms while he stood up, quickly I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my arms around his neck, being as careful as I could. "Harry!" I squealed in between my giggles, "Be careful!"_

_ "Oh, I am." He laughed lightheartedly while he carried me out of the bathroom._

_ "Which way?" He asked in between kissing me, "Third door on the left." I reply easily, I knew the layout of my apartment by heart at this point with how long I'd lived here._

_ Somehow he managed to throw open the door to my lush bedroom and kicks it closed behind him as he walks us over to my fluffy bed. _

_ The rest of the night goes by in a blur after that, full of sweet kisses and declarations of love._


End file.
